Off Balance
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Lance and Kitty's relationship was never easy, but after a disasterous date ending with Lance putting Kitty in the hospital, most of the x-men out for blood and Lance not knowing that anything was wrong, things were getting harder. Lancitty, minor Jott
1. The Fall

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything except for the plot.

Chapter One – The Fall

Kitty's phone rung. She casually flipped it open. "Hi, it's Kitty. Oh, hi Lance. How are you?" She lay back on her bed. "Good. What's up? Oh, really? Yeah, I think I know that place. Sorry, past nine's curfew. What about eight? Cool, see you then!" She hung up.

She sighed and picked up a photo on the desk of her and Lance. "You and him really like each other, don't you?" A southern accent asked.

Kitty glanced up to see Rogue sitting on her bed, picking up a book. "Hey Rogue. I didn't hear you come in." She glanced back at the photo.

"When did you take that photo, anyway?"

"About a week after the 'Apocalypse' thing. I'd ripped up the one on the Sadie Hawkins dance… you know, with the whole 'us being enemies' thing." She sighed.

"Rogue, do you, you know, think that it could ever work out between me and Lance?" She asked. "I mean, he's part of the brotherhood. I'm an x-man. We fight all the time – literally."

Rogue sighed and looked at Kitty. "If you want my honest opinion – well, so many good romances start with the families who hate each other. Just… be yourself. I mean, who cares if we're always fighting? You just make sure that if we get into a battle, you don't fight Lance."

Kitty grinned. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Can I read now?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Sure." She glanced at the time. "I'm going to have a shower and get ready." She said, heading out of the room.

"Remember we've got a danger room session tomorrow morning." Rogue called out after her, and then settled back into her seat.

"Hey Kitty, where you going?" Kurt asked as Kitty walked out through the door.

"Oh, Lance is picking me up for something. He said it was a surprise." She said. "Could you tell the professor where I am if he asks?"

"Sure. See ya." Kurt said, changing the channel on the television.

Kitty walked through the gate without bothering to open it and started to walk. She knew where she was going – since there was the whole rivalry thing going on, Lance tended to pick her up at a place around five minutes away.

"Hey Kitty." Lance said, leaning against his jeep.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." She smiled.

"You've got some hair…" Lance pulled a strand of hair from across her face, his fingers lingering just a little bit longer then strictly necessary on her face.

"So, where was this place you wanted to show me?" Kitty asked sweetly, slipping her hand inside his. He squeezed and opened the door for her.

"Wait and see."

"Ooh, a mystery." Kitty said, sliding into the car seat. Lance got into the drivers seat and turned the key.

Kitty smiled at Lance as the scenery flashed by. Lance glanced at her and grinned. "We're here." He announced, pulling the car into a stop.

"Wow." Kitty murmured, stepping out through the door. She took three steps to see Bayville spread out below them, all twinkling lights. "That's amazing."

She looked around to see they were on a rock, with grass behind them. "Wow. Lance, this place is like so beautiful. How…?"

Lance grinned and started rummaging in the back of his jeep. "Just a place I found a little while ago." He found what he was looking for and pulled out a store-bought cake, two plates and a knife.

Kitty blinked and then grinned. Lance brought them back down. "I would've made it myself, but… well, you've never seen me cook."

Kitty took the knife and carefully cut the cake into slices. She put one of the slices on Lance's plate and another on hers.

The two mutants sat down on the rock with their feet dangling down. For a few minutes they just sat, biting into the cake every once in a while.

"So… do you like it?" Lance said.

"Yes. It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Lance countered, and then blushed. "Sorry, this isn't really… this isn't normal for me. I'm in completely new territory."

"What, and I'm not?" Kitty grinned and put her plate to the side. "Lance… I never got the chance to apologise for… well, everything. For calling you a 'hood', for fighting you, for all that…"

Lance shrugged. "Hey, don't sweat it. And while we're apologizing, I'm sorry for when we first met – you know, when I tricked you and tried to kill your parents."

Kitty laughed. "I'd forgotten that was how we met. Well, I guess I forgive you – but I don't think I'll bring you to home to meet my parents for a while. Not until I figure out a way to explain that to them."

"Okay then. Fair enough."

For a few more minutes they were silent. "So why do you still like your school?" Lance asked, trying to break the ice. "I mean… everyone there hates you."

"I know." She sighed. "I don't like it there, but… well, we're trying to teach everyone that we're not to be afraid of, that we are good guys."

"And you hate us for making them think otherwise?" Lance asked.

"No! Well… sometimes it gets annoying, but none of us hate you… for that. But we just keep trying and get over it." Kitty said slowly.

"Really. So what do you hate us for?"

Kitty squirmed. "I don't. I don't think Jean, Kurt, Bobby or Rogue do, or the New Recruits. No, neither does Scott, really. It's just that… well, you know what Scott's like. He's stubborn." She kept squirming. "What about you, then? Why does the Brotherhood hate the x-men?"

Lance scowled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So I have to say everything about the x-men and how they feel, but you don't? How is that fair?" Kitty snapped.

Lance glared at her. The mountain began to shake. "Lance, get a hold of yourself!" Kitty shrieked, grabbing onto the rock with both hands as the earthquake continued.

"Lance!" Kitty shouted.

Lance shook his head and the ground cleared. He reached his hand out to help her up. Kitty brushed it aside and stood up. "I guess we should go." Lance said, gesturing to his car.

"I'm fine, I'll get myself a lift home. I'll jump into cars and whatever." She said.

Lance blinked, frowning.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I just… I just need to be alone right now." Kitty said, looking out over Bayville.

Lance hesitated. "Fine. See you tomorrow, Pretty Kitty." He got into the car then revved the engine. Kitty stayed up for a bit longer, looking out over Bayville.

Down the road, Lance pulled over and groaned. "Girls. They're all nuts." He hit the jeep door and an earthquake started to shake the mountain. Then he continued driving.

He didn't notice that Kitty had been standing close to the edge. Kitty felt the earthquake rumble up and fell. She let loose a scream and crashed hard onto the steep earth.

She rolled down, through the under bush until she hit another ledge. She soared off and landed hard on the road, with Lance's light shining off into the distance as the teenage boy didn't notice the girl hitting the road behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you like it! Read and Review!<strong>


	2. The Call

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything except for the plot.

Chapter two – The Call

Two drivers were in the truck, both with vests of different patterns and colours. One had dark black hair and the other was wearing a cap over his sandy hair.

"Man, it's already past midnight." Cap groaned aloud, looking at the clock. Dark hair was driving and glanced over at him. "We should've left earlier."

Dark hair frowned into the darkness. A shape had just been lit up by the truck headlights. "Hey, what is that?" He asked, pointing to his partner.

"I dunno… looks like roadkill. Maybe it's a dog or something."

"Nah. It's too big…" Dark hair frowned at the shape as the light shone directly onto it, revealing a pale face framed by brunette hair spread over her.

"No way!" The man shouted, hitting the breaks and the truck twisted to a stop. The two men leaped out of the car and raced to the girl lying on the road.

"Hey, wait," Sandy hair said as he took her pulse. "I think she's still alive…"

Dark hair had already gotten his mobile out. "Hello, ambulance? I was just driving and we saw this girl lying on the road, covered in bruises. It looks like she's been in a hit and run or something."

"Just wait there." The operator instructed. "Someone will be there soon."

* * *

><p>An ambulance raced through the night and stopped in front of the three people. The two men had pulled the girl up revealing a torn pink jacket over a pale white shirt. Her face was smeared with mud and bruises, and so was the parts of her body the two men inspected while trying to preserve her modesty.<p>

Two ambulance officials jumped out of the ambulance, carrying a stretcher. The girl was deathly pale as they took her into the ambulance. "Broken left arm and right leg, probably a few fractured ribs, most likely a concussion," One of the officials said as they looked over her, "and maybe hypothermia. How long has she been out here?"

"I don't know." Cap shook his head. "We found her about ten minutes ago, when we rung but barely anyone comes along this road. We figured she'd been in a hit and run or something."

"Okay." The other officer nodded. "Good job, calling us. Did she have any identification on her at all? Like a wallet or a mobile or something?"

Both men shook their heads. "I searched around here, but all I could find was this." Dark hair handed a smashed mobile phone. "It doesn't work, so it won't help."

The ambulance door slammed shut. "She'll be okay, right?" Cap asked. "I've got a little girl about a year or two younger then her, and I can't bear to think of anything bad happening to her."

The ambulance worker shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know. I really don't know if she'll be alright."

* * *

><p>They drove to the Bayville hospital with medics fussing over her the whole way. "I think I saw her in the newspaper or something." One said as she took her temperature. "Can't remember what for."<p>

"Mention it if you do." A man said as they pulled into the emergency room.

They pushed her stretcher through the ambulance quickly. "Get her to an x-ray, now!" Someone shouted.

They pushed her quickly to the emergency room. "Falling." The girl murmured softly. "Falling… Lance, help, I'm falling." She whispered softly.

"It's okay." A nurse told her as she was placed on the operating table. "You're safe here. We're going to make you better."

"Falling." She muttered again, and then fell as a doctor came towards her. She fell through the bed and landed on the ground below.

A nurse gasped. "She's a mutant." She said in wonder.

The doctor hesitated, and then reached below the bed and pulled her out. "Mutant or not, she's a hurt little girl. Give her some anaesthetic – if we're lucky, that'll stop her from falling through the bed again."

"Lance." The mutant – the girl – murmured softly as the anaesthetic was placed over her mouth and she fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring.<em>

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

Rogue groaned and rolled over. She pulled her pillow up and covered her ears, lying face down in the middle of her bed.

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

"Alright already." Rogue groaned, getting up. "I'm awake." She stumbled out of the room to the phone and picked it up. "This had better be good. It's one-thirty."

"_Hello? Is this the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children?_"

"Yeah." Rogue groaned. "And please tell mah this phone call is important. It's half past one in the morning."

"_This is very important. Among your… uh, team… do you happen to have a young girl of around fifteen years of age with brown hair, slightly short and… the ability to walk through walls and beds?"_

Rogue yawned. "Yeah, that's Kitty." Then she blinked. "She never came back from last night. Do you know where she is?"

"_Yes. You're team mate – Kitty is at the Bayville Hospital._"

"What?" Rogue snapped awake. Any sleepiness remaining was banished instantly. "What happened to her? Is she alright?"

"_We are not sure what happened. She is in intensive surgery. I know a phone call may not be the best way to say this…" _The voice had more emotion now, _"but the girl – Kitty – might not survive._"

Rogue clutched at the table as the person on the other end continued, _"You might want to come down to the emergency room now."_


	3. The Hospital

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything except for the plot.

I hope you like it! Please Review!

Chapter Three – The Hospital

"Professor!" Rogue hit the door several times. "Professor! Please!"

After a minute the professor came out in his wheel chair. "Rogue… what is it?" He asked, confused.

"It's Kitty – she's in tha hospital, and they say she might not survive her injuries. They don't know what happened." Rogue said, almost hysterical.

The professor didn't hesitate. "Wake the others – Scott, Jean, Kurt, Logan, Hank and Ororo, and I suppose Bobby – as quickly as you can. Tell them to get dressed – we're leaving in five minutes."

Rogue nodded and raced off. She pounded on the closest person's door – Scott. "Scott, get up!" She shouted. A bleary Scott opened the door. "What's the matter Rogue?"

"Kitty's in the hospital. We're heading there in five minutes – get dressed." She said, running off and knocking on Jean's door.

In four minutes they were all at the door. Rogue was last, pulling on her gloves as she raced through the mansion. They got into the x-van, and drove off quickly.

"So Rogue… what exactly happened?" The professor asked her as she shivered in the car, looking out onto the road.

"Ah told you, ah don't really know." She said, concentrating on her words. "They just rung, and asked if there was a girl on our team with brown hair and could fall through beds. I said yes, that was Kitty, and they said that she was in the hospital with terrible injuries and they said that they weren't sure if she was going to survive."

"Kurt, didn't you say she was with Alverz?" Scott said suddenly, turning to Kurt (who wasn't wearing the hologram, in case you were curious).

"That's vhat she told me." Kurt nodded.

Logan growled. "Then for his sake, he'd better be in the hospital too because they'd been attacked by someone."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. If he's the reason that she's in hospital…" He trailed off.

"That doesn't make sense." Jean shook her head. "Lance did care about Kitty – you just had to look at him to see it. No-one's that good an actor – well, Lance isn't."

Professor X nodded. "We shouldn't judge anyone until we've figured out the facts of the matter."

"We're here." Storm announced as they pulled into the hospital. Everyone piled out, shivering in the early early morning air. The x-men walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me." The professor went up to the desk, Storm pushing the wheelchair. "Could you please tell us where we could find Katherine Pryde?"

The secretary typed into the computer. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any record of that name." She shrugged.

"What about a mutant named Kitty?" Jean asked, stepping forwards. "Do you have any mutants with the ability to walk through walls here?"

The secretary frowned, and then hesitated, her blonde hair sliding over her glasses. "You're the mutants?" She asked, biting her lip. She hesitated, and then typed in the words 'mutant' and 'Kitty'.

"Actually, yes. We do have that mutant here. She's in surgery now, but you're welcome to wait. We'll tell you if any thing pops up." She gestured to the waiting area.

Everyone but Scott took a seat. A woman with a toddler playing on the blocks glanced over, saw Hank and Kurt, gathered that they were mutants and collected her son, pulling him further away. "Let's see if Granny can see you now." She murmured as they left.

"Is it just me, or do we meet a weird amount of women with young children who pick up their kid and yank them away from us?" Bobby asked, glancing over at her.

"Miss, I was wondering if someone else was admitted with Kitty." Scott said. The woman looked back up from the computer.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to be more specific."

"Um, he's about seventeen I think. He's sorta… uh… well, his clothes are always torn, I think he brushes his hair once a week, and he generally makes earthquakes."

The woman typed in a few words. "I'm sorry, but I don't think any other mutant has been admitted here recently. I don't think at all, actually. But I'm sure you'll find your friend soon."

"He's not our friend. He's… well, he might be the reason that Kitty is in the hospital in the first place." Scott shrugged and walked into the waiting room with the others.

Bobby sipped at his drink of water. "How long has she been in there?" He asked the room.

Kurt was lying upside down on the seat, his head over the seat of the rest. He glanced automatically at his wrist, but he wasn't wearing his watch.

"Half an hour." Jean answered, shivering. So much could go wrong in that time… what if she didn't make it?

"You know," Rogue said, lying back against her seat, "I've decided that if Lance can't come up with a good explanation as to why he and Kitty went out together and only Kitty is in the hospital, Ah am going to slap him without my gloves on."

"Vhat would you classify a good explanation?" Kurt asked, grabbing the arm rest and pulling himself up from the fallen over position.

"Ah dunno… maybe someone attacked them, pushed Kitty off the cliff and kidnapped Lance?"

Jean looked over at Rogue. "What if it was an accident?"

"And he didn't realise that she was dying?" Rogue retorted.

Jean shrugged, but before she could say anything a doctor walked in. They all glanced up as he asked "Are you the family of Kitty Pryde?"

"Yep." Bobby nodded. "We're not related, but we're her family."

"She's more stable now."

There were a few whispers of 'thank goodness' and 'yes' but everyone waited to hear more.

"But there's still no guarantee. It's just more likely that she'll survive. She cracked two ribs – neither of which punctured a lung –, her left arm was broken, her right leg broke in two places, mild hypothermia and a minor concussion. I think she had a heavy fall – but I also think that she knew how to protect her more important parts? Assuming she survives the next forty eight hours or so, there ought to be no lasting damage."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered softly, looking up.

"Can we see her?" Hank asked.

"Yes, but she's in a coma. If she wakes up, try not to distress her by asking what happened. Hopefully any mental trauma will be temporary."

The X-Men walked into the room with the doctor in the lead. He gestured to the bed that Kitty was in.

Kurt gasped, Rogue clasped her hand to her mouth, Bobby froze **(no pun intended)**, most of the colour drained from Scott's face, Jean rubbed a tear out of her eye, Storm whispered 'no', Logan blinked, Hank shook his head sadly and the professor just stared.

Kitty was lying on the bed with her hair spread out beside her. There was no blanket over her, revealing cuts and bruises all over. Her shirt was torn and there was slices through her pants, leaving dark gashes. Her arm and leg were in casts and already huge purple bruises were blossoming up all over her body.

She was barely recognisable.

"Alverz." Scott muttered softly. "I am going to kill you."

This time, Jean didn't object. Even if it was just for a moment, seeing Kitty like this, so fragile and delicate, made her almost wish that Scott wasn't being metaphorical.


	4. The HangUp

_**Off Balance**_

**Disclaimer: **If i owned XME it would still be on television now.

**I hope you like it! Read and Review! Sorry that most of it doesn't make much sense!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four – The Hang-Up<p>

Lance woke up leisurely the next morning. He heard the ever present sound of Toad hitting on Wanda, and the unavoidable sound of a hex shooting straight back at him.

He groaned, sat up and slowly got out of bed. "What a night." He said yawning. He stretched his arms into the air then slid out of bed. He got dressed into his usual shirt, vest and torn jeans then walked down stairs.

Mystique had never moved back in with the brother hood. She had mentioned that she'd rather room with a pack of tigers (or whatever tigers lived in) then the Brotherhood. Lance didn't think she was kidding.

Toad and Fred were just glad that she didn't seem to remember anything about being a statue. Lance didn't even want to imagine what she'd do if she could remember how they had acted.

However, since Magneto got back from the Apocalypse's control, he'd been more into family. And even if he didn't spend too much time with either Pietro or Wanda, he payed the bills and gave the Brotherhood an allowance for clothes, food and other useful things.

Pietro shot through the house at lightning speed. Lance glanced after him, then glanced back as he came from around his left, then past him and shot back. He appeared to be going in a huge circle.

"Okay, who gave the boy with super-speed coffee?" Lance walked into the kitchen to see Blob reaching into the fridge.

"How'd you know he had coffee?" He asked.

Behind him Pietro raced in his circle another three times in five seconds. "Lucky guess." Lance opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass, which he filled with water from the tap.

"I thought it was decaf." Wanda said, casually dodging her brother. "I guess I was wrong. So have we got a plan for today?"

Lance shrugged. The furniture might have been taken away, as well as any other gifts, but with the whole 'hero' gimmick the brotherhood had pulled before Apocalypse had been defeated the house had already been fixed up. And what were the removing men going to do – get a sledgehammer and smash through the walls?

"Lance's planning on calling Kitty today." Toad smirked, standing by doorframe. "Ain't that right, Lance?"

"Well, sometime today yeah, but I'm not planning on spending the entire day talking to her." Lance shrugged, looking through the fridge for something for breakfast.

Wanda glanced at him. "Let me guess – your 'date' went badly?"

Lance shrugged. "Hey, when have I ever spent the entire day talking to Kitty? And yeah, we had a fight. So what? It happens all the time."

"Yeah, lots of crushes fight when really they really care about each other," Toad said, sliding up to Wanda, "ain't that right snookums?"

Wanda's hands gleamed blue and she hexed Toad through the room until he landed with a crash in the living room.

"You know, he may be a disgusting toad, but you gotta admit that he's persistent." Lance commented to Wanda. "You'd thought he realised by now that you're just going to do that every time he does that."

"I'd've used the word 'stupid' instead of 'persistent', but I take your point." Wanda looked through the cupboard for something. "He really doesn't give up easily."

"I'll never give up on you, sweetums." Toad said as he hopped back into the room. "No matter how badly you hex me."

Pietro smashed into a wall but didn't seem to stop running. "Speaking of hexing," Blob said, glancing out, "you might wanna stop him from running before he faints with exhaustion."

Wanda stepped into the hallway. "Stop!" She snapped, and her twin brother's feet glued to the ground.

"!" Pietro said, even faster then usual. It took Wanda a second to process what he had said. "When have I ever done that to you before?"

Lance picked up the phone as Pietro blurted out 'Never'. He rung Kitty's number.

_I'm sorry, that number is unavailable. Please try again later._

What the… Lance dialled the number again.

_I'm sorry, that number is unavailable. Please try again later._

After another try, Lance figured that Kitty was out of range. But didn't she mention calling him today? Did the X-Geeks have some weird shields up or something?

Lance hesitated, and then rung the x-men's phone number.

_"Hello?"_ A German accent answered.

"Hi, it's Lance, is…"

_Beep!_

It took Lance a second to realise what happened. Kurt or Kirk or whatever… had hung up on him. Why would he… how mad _was _Kitty about last night?

He rung again. Again, Kurt answered. _"Hello?"_

"Is Kitty there? It's Lan-"

_Beep!_

"Okay, now they're seriously beginning to annoy me." Lance scowled, glaring at the phone.

"What'sthematter?" Pietro asked from the hallway, tied to the floor by his own feet and sister and possibly his caffeine intake.

"Nothing, just the X-Geeks." He tried again.

_"Is dis Lance?"_

"Yeah-"

_Beep!_

Lance threw the phone down on the ground in anger. "Now they're seriously beginning to tick me off!" He snapped, glaring at the phone.

"Yeah, uh, I don't think they can hear you." Toad shook his head.

Lance scowled and a minor earthquake shot through the house.

"Mind your temper, yo." Toad said, hopping up on the bench. "So what's up with Kitty-cat? She dump you again?"

"No! I think… I dunno, Kurt or Kirk or whatever it was kept hanging up as soon as I said it was me. Guess Kitty's more mad at me then I thought. I'll call back in an hour or so when someone else is there."

"Okay, Wanda, seriously, I think the coffee has gone now! I'm not hyper. Could you _please _unhex me?" Pietro called. Wanda walked out from the living room.

"Thank you." Pietro groaned, stepping forwards as the spell was lifted. "Definitely no caffeine ever again."

Lance picked up the phone and dialled. This time, another voice picked up.

_"Hello, Bobby speaking." _Was it Lance's imagination or did the speaker – Bobby – sound slightly depressed.

"Hi. Is Kitty there?"

There was a beat of silence.

_"Who is this?"_

"Lance, and-"

_Beep!_

Lance growled and dropped the phone, resolving to try again in a bit. At the very least, someone would mention to Kitty that he had called.

He waited ten minutes, and then picked up the phone. First he tried Kitty's mobile again.

_I'm sorry, that number is unavailable. Please try again later._

Lance groaned, and then dialled the X-Men. Would he have to pretend he was her cousin or something?

_"Who is it?" _This one sounded like Summers.

"Santa Claus. Is Kitty there?"

_"You seriously have the nerve to call her after what you did?"_

"What did I-"

_Beep!_

Lance groaned. At least Summers had said something more useful then 'Hi'. _You seriously have the nerve to call her after what you did? _What did he do?

Lance racked his brain for the memory of what they said last night. Sure, he'd been stupid and she had a point – Kitty shouldn't be the only one who had to do some heart pouring, but…

_I'll call you tomorrow. I just… I just need to be alone right now…_

She didn't break up with him, did she? No, she was just angry at him for now. But she didn't hate him…

Did she?

* * *

><p>Okay it wasn't much - only Lance discovering something was up - but i hope you like it!<p> 


	5. The Sleuthing

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **It would still be on T.V. if I owned it.

I hope you like it! Please Review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five – The Sleuthing<span>

"Has anyone called her family?" Jean asked the next morning. The morning's danger room session had been cancelled, and they were all sitting around.

The New Recruits had gone to see Kitty, so the other five were sitting around doing nothing. There was school tomorrow and they should be doing homework, but no-one could find any motivation to do so.

"Not that I know of." Scott said, flicking through the channels, staring at a show for a few minutes every once in a while. "But what can we say?"

"Yeah, what if they took her away like Jubilee and Rahne?" Bobby asked.

"We'd still have to tell them." Rogue protested. "If we didn't tell 'em, they'd find out sooner or later."

"Definitely." Kurt nodded.

The phone rang. No-one moved for a minute. "I'll get it." Kurt sighed, and teleported over to where it was, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Lance, is-"_

Kurt didn't give him a chance to say another word. He hung up and frowned. He teleported back to the living room. "Lance just called."

"Seriously?" Scott shook his head. "He really called here?"

The phone rung again. Kurt hit the button automatically. "Hello?"

"_Is Kitty there, it's Lan-"_

Kurt hung up again and shook his head. "He's looking for Kitty."

Rogue growled deep in her throat. "Seriously? He's okay, nothing happened to him and he's actually calling like there's nothing wrong?"

"Yep."

Again, the phone rung.

"Is dis Lance?"

"_Yeah."_

Kurt hung up and dropped the phone. No-one moved to pick it up as Kurt sat back down in the chair. "I cannot believe him."

"Probably was an accident then." Jean said picking up a book and scrolling through the pages. "If he doesn't know…"

"If he doesn't know then he's an idiot." Bobby said simply.

* * *

><p>Jean wandered back into the living room about an hour and a half later. "Lance rung again. Twice." Scott said, dropping the phone down. "Bobby said he picked up the phone too."<p>

The New Recruits had gotten back by now, but for once no-one was running around. There was no laughter, no joking. No-one was even using their powers.

"Really?" Jean sighed. "Has anyone called her family yet?"

Scott didn't answer. The phone flew into the air and Jean caught it. "What's her parent's number?"

Scott shrugged. "I guess it'd be in her address book."

The address book floated down the stairs into the living room. Jean flipped through the pages until she found one labelled 'Mom and Dad'.

She hesitated, and then pressed the number.

"_Pryde residence, how may I be of service?"_

"Hello, sir?" Jean said. "Is this Kitty's father?"

"_Yep. Would this be the Xavier School for Gifted Children?"_

"Yes…"

"_So how's my little Kitten doing then?"_

Jean opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. "Kitty's fine. Sorry, must have hit your number on the speed-dial by accident. Bye!"

"_Bye then."_

Jean hung up and sighed, hanging her head between her hands. Scott came over and held her. "I couldn't do it." She whispered softly.

"I know. But don't worry Jean – it's okay." Scott gently kissed the top of Jean's forehead. "Kitty'll be okay. Remember when everyone thought she was insane but then it turned out that it was a telepath – Danielle Moonstone? This'll be just like then. She'll be okay."

Jean held Scott tightly and he held her back. "Yes." Jean whispered softly, taking his hand. "She'll be alright. She has to."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go take a look at where Kitty was found." Bobby announced half an hour later. The phone had rung three times since then. Nobody had answered any of them.<p>

"Good idea." Scott nodded.

"I'll drive." Jean offered.

The five of them drove off to the mountainside. "Okay, they said they found her here." Kurt said, pointing.

"That's on the middle of the road. Did she get run over or something?" Rogue asked as they parked the car.

"Barely any traffic comes along here." Bobby said, looking around. "They were lucky someone found her as quickly as they did."

Scott touched the ground. There was a bit of blood on the floor – and a scrap of Kitty's pink jacket. "Bloody Alverz." He muttered, picking it up.

"How many people – mutant, human or anything else – do you reckon we could convince to help us kill Lance Alverz?" Bobby asked, seeing the same bloodstain.

"Zhere's us," Kurt said, "the new recruits, Logan, probably not the professor, Mr. McCoy or Ororo, Tabitha might help, I think that silver guy Colossus had a zoft spot for Kitty – he might help. Then zere was Kitty's friend that girl with the nightmares - Danielle, and who else?"

"We're not actually going to kill Lance." Jean protested.

"I don't think Angel would help," Scott said, "but Spyke definitely would. Anyway, I don't think we really need help. Take us twenty seconds by ourselves."

"Let me repeat myself." Jean scowled. "We are not going to murder Lance, okay? Kitty is going to survive, and it was an accident."

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Rogue called out. The four mutants walked to where Rogue was. "Look, the dirt's all squished, like something rolled down it."

"Or somevun." Kurt said, looking up. 'Bamf!' he disappeared and reappeared up the top of the cliff. "No way." He whispered as the other four began the climb up.

"Was there an earthquake here?" Bobby asked, then his eyes widened as he realised what he said. "Oh man, there was."

Rocks had fallen down, scattered. There were slight dents in the rock over the place, and trees had snapped. And there was a little spot in which you could look over Bayville – but if you lost your balance, you would fall a long way.

If you lost you balance for any reason, say, the ground was shaking.

"Still reckon it was an accident?" Bobby asked.

"Yes…" Jean said slowly, "I mean, this is the perfect spot for a date. If it was around seven-thirty at night, this place might be considered romantic. And as far as I can tell, if Lance looses control of his emotions he accidentally causes an earthquake."

Bobby shrugged. "I guess it's _possible_. But if he even had a hunch that something was the matter with her… he is going _down_."

* * *

><p>Okay, not much in the way of a plot. Sorry. It gets better. Sorry it's taking me so long. Just a teenager who procrastinates. You know.<p>

R&R, peoples. Please, it really would help me get it along faster!


	6. The Realisation

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **It would still be on T.V. if I owned it. Seriously. At least they'd still be making episodes.

I hope you like it! Please Review!

**New Note from later.**

**Okay guys, I've actually found _another _story that's similar to this. It was written from before I wrote mine, so obviously it wasn't ripped off from my idea.**

**But i just want to make it clear that I didn't rip of ZoZo's idea either. It came to me by myself. Great minds think alike.**

**Also, ZoZo's _Shaken _wasn't exactly similar, but it had the same core principal of Kitty being accidently hurt by Lance. If you like Off Balance, you might want to check it out, but that's a really sad one.**

**So... on with the next one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – The Realisation<p>

"Jean," Rogue asked, stepping into her room as Jean tried to work on some schoolwork – even though she had graduated – "Do you really think it mighta've been an accident?"

Jean looked up. "I don't know, Rogue. I mean… it doesn't make sense. Kitty and Lance did care a lot about each other. Even if they got into a fight and Lance used his powers, he still would've called an ambulance if he thought she was seriously hurt."

"Ya think so?"

Jean shrugged as Rogue sat on her bed. "Well, think about this. Say you were out doing something when… Pietro comes along. You and him get into a fight, but he doesn't let you touch him. You get your hands on a hard thing and slam it into his head. He drops, and you can see he's really hurt. What do you do?"

Rogue hesitated. "Well… I dunno. So many people in my mind with different memories – like when I went to Mardi Gras with Gambit, I touched some of those thugs. They've got some memories that I definitely wouldn't want to actually do… I guess I'd call an ambulance, but then slip away without anyone knowing."

"But I don't think that even if Lance slipped away, he would keep calling here. And I really do think that Lance wouldn't just slip away." Jean said.

"Well then," Said Kurt teleporting in holding the phone. "Why don't we call him?" **(Author – I don't know how he knew what they were talking about either but he does it in the show)**

* * *

><p>Lance had the feeling that the x-men hated him more than usual. Maybe it wasn't just him, but the entire Brotherhood – a huge accident might have happened that the Brotherhood were blamed for?<p>

Fred, of course, was trying to hide his laughter as Lance constantly tried to call Kitty but nothing happened. By now they'd stopped answering.

"I give up." Lance dropped the phone.

"Maybe you should go around to the X-Geeks place and give her _flow-ers._" Pietro grinned, changing the channel on the little T.V. that they had.

"They'd shoot me." Lance said. "Seriously, they are so paranoid about security. You know how Mystique blew up the house? Kitty said once that she didn't put in a bomb – she just activated the self-destruct mode."

"The institute has a self-destruct mode?" Toad asked, catching a fly.

"Apparently Professor X. didn't think that through. Kitty also mentioned once, before everyone discovered about mutants, the X-Geeks threw a party and ended up with guns coming from every corner of the house." Lance shook his head.

"So why does the x-men hate you so much, yo?" Toad asked, his tongue darting out again to catch another fly.

"Beats me. Did you guys attack them last night without mentioning it to me?" Lance shrugged as the phone rang.

Toad's tongue shot out and grabbed it. He caught it easily in his hand and clicked 'answer'. "Yo!"

"Yeah, he's here. Lance, it's for you." Toad caught it in his tongue and shot it straight towards Lance. Lance caught it. "Gross. You're disgusting, you know that?"

"_Is this Lance?_" A female voice asked through the phone. Lance had heard it before but he couldn't place it just yet.

"Yeah, it's me. Who are you?"

"_Jean_"_._

One of the X-Men was calling him?

"Okay. Are you going to tell me why everyone keeps hanging up on me? Or at least tell me where Kitty is?"

"_Everyone but Kitty is listening to this conversation. Lance… at least half of us are also very tempted to go over to the Brotherhood house and _kill _you."_

"Uh… What?"

"_Listen to me. Last night, what happened? Why didn't she come back to the institute?"_

"Well¸ we had a fight and she said she'd get a ride… something about jumping into the backs of cars. Wait, she didn't-"

"_Lance, was it an accident?"_

"Was _what _an accident?"

"_Kitty fell off the mountain. She slammed so hard into the floor that she got concussion, broke two ribs, snapped one leg in two places and broke an arm." _Jean said.

Lance froze. He could practically feel all the colour draining from his face. No way, that couldn't be…

"_And she also had hypothermia, because no-one realised she was there until after midnight. And we don't… we don't know if she's going to survive or not."_

Concussion? Broken ribs? Hypothermia? No, no, no, that couldn't be. She was absolutely fine when last he saw her.

"_We looked around where she was found. We found a little place at the top of the mountain, where you could stare out over Bayville."_

No this wasn't happening this wasn't happening this wasn't happening Kitty Pryde would not die over a simple fall she wouldn't.

"_But the place had been shaken by an _earthquake_. And if someone happened to be standing on the rock, looking out over Bayville, and then the earth started to shake under her feet, it would be nearly impossible not to fall."_

What? An _earthquake_? Lance could almost feel the moment when he had pulled over to let some of his anger disappear. Had that one minute of frustration killed Kitty?

Had _he _killed Kitty?

"_Lance… was it an accident?" _Jean asked softly.

An accident? Of course it was an accident. He would never never never hurt Kitty on purpose. No, he would never hurt Kitty period. This was just a big mistake. There was no way that he had hurt her – was there?

"_Lance?"_

Suddenly his stomach was twisting and his heart was pounding. He stopped sucking in breath and his face went pale as all the blood rushed away.

He was back on the mountain side, driving away. He heard a scream of terror and saw Kitty twisting around in a somersault down the mountain and he just kept driving.

It was his imagination. He hadn't actually seen her… did he? Or did he see her and just not really care? Oh what had he _done? _He had to fix this, maybe he could turn back time…

Was there a mutant somewhere with that power? No, there couldn't be... Magneto would have caught him/her if they were that powerful...

"_Hello? Lance?"_

Lance's tongue felt like it was frozen. How could he say a word?

"_Lance, answer me. I need to know. Did you mean to do it?"_

"No." Lance managed to whisper. "Of course I… I wouldn't…" He couldn't say anything. He felt like he was about to throw up.

"_Good_." Jean said softly. "_And also… if it was an accident, no-one is exactly going to be knocking on the door, but if I were you I'd try to stay away from the x-men for a while. _Definitely_ don't start any fights."_ And then Jean hung up.

Lance stood there for another minute, his hand clutching the phone against his head. Finally The Brotherhood seemed to realise that he wasn't talking.

"Lance?" Wanda asked, almost gentle. "Is… is something the matter?" She stood up and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Slowly Lance brought the phone down from his ear. "Yo, man," Toad said, realising that Lance was turning pale, "what's up?"

"_Kitty._"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please review. I really hope you like it.<strong>

**Sorry it's taking me so long. I'm a teenager going through her first year of high-school. But I'll try to work more on it. I really want to be able to finish it! **


	7. The Visit

**Off Balance**

**DISCLAIMER: **It would still be on T.V. if I owned it. Seriously. At least they'd still be making episodes.

I hope you like it! Please Review!

Also guys, sorry it's taking so long. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming up. It might be tomorrow, or Wednesday, or next month.

But I think if I'm really lucky and work hard I might be able to get in a chapter or two on the weekend. Fingers crossed!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven – The Visit<p>

It took half an hour for the Brotherhood to pry an explanation out from Lance but eventually they understood that Kitty was in terrible condition.

"Okay, so Kitty-cat got hurt." Toad shrugged. "What's this have to do with you?"

Lance was frozen on the seat. Fred had had to pick him up and carry him to the chair. "I'm the one who did it." Lance whispered.

"Lance, what makes you think you did it?" Wanda groaned. "I mean, how did she get hurt?"

"She… she fell." Lance whispered softly. "She fell off the mountain. An… an earthquake… lost balance…"

"Yeah, that does seem like it's your fault, yo!" Toad laughed.

"Toad?"

"Yes, sweetie-pie?"

"Try to have a little bit of tact for once in your life or I'll shoot you with a hexbolt for… how many times have I done it today?"

"I think three." Pietro said, glancing over at his sister.

Lance didn't move a muscle. "Look, it's not your fault." Pietro sighed. "And don't worry about it. So she took a little tumble. What happened, a broken arm? She'll be fine."

"A broken arm, a leg broken in two places, concussion, broken ribs, hypothermia." Lance murmured. "They're not sure if she's gonna make it."

"So why don't you just go visit her?" Fred suggested, slumping on the couch. "Pick some flowers out of a garden and say hi, sorry for trying to kill you."

Lance slumped in the chair and covered his face with his hands. "I can't even do _that_. The rest of the X-men all want to kill me. If they see me…"

"So how about we get rid of them for now?" Pietro said, a flicker or a smile crossing his face. "We make a huge explosion and a bit of damaging public property… all of those goody-two-shoes would come."

"Yeah. They'd kick our butts in five seconds yo." Toad said, taking his shoe off and inspecting his feet.

Pietro frowned, but there was a slight glint in his eye as he glanced at his sister subtly. "Yeah, they would. So Lance couldn't visit Kitty in the half a second we'd last… unless…" He looked at his sister.

Wanda scowled and Pietro tensed. "You want me to help you defeat the X-men?" She growled.

"Only to help Lance." Pietro pointed to Lance, who was still holding his head in his hands. "Talking-to-Kitty,-saying-sorry-might-give-him-a-bit-of-closure. We-won't-even-have-to-hurt-them…-give-them-five-minutes-to-get-there, we-might-be-able-to-hold-them-for-another-five-and-you-could-just-keep-them-busy-for-around-fifteen."

"Explain to me why you want this again?" Wanda growled.

"Just-to-help-Lance. Why-else?" Pietro smiled.

Wanda groaned and lay back into the chair. "Fine. I'll help."

* * *

><p>Lance held the flowers in his hand.<p>

It was the next day, and as far as Lance could tell, nothing had happened to improve it. He had stopped trying to call the X-men. He'd tried the hospital but they said they 'weren't authorised to give personal information about the patients', even though all he'd asked was if she was there.

Pietro was there in his Quicksilver uniform, but the others were at the far side of town, ready to begin. "Kay-I'll-just-check-what-room-she's-in,-and-then-I'll-go. Wait-until-the-x-men-all-leave,-and-then-come-in."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He muttered as Quicksilver shot into the hospital as fast as he could. Which was saying something.

Jean, Scott, Rogue and Kurt were in the room watching Kitty. Jean was crying softly, and Scott held her. Rogue was biting her lip, and Kurt (wearing the hologram) sat next to his best friend at the institute, holding her hand.

The door was ajar, and a gust of wind blew it open. Jean looked over but didn't move as the wind that had vaguely shaken her hair disappeared.

"Did anyone tell the school that you're not going to be there today?" Jean asked, searching for something to fill the silence.

Rogue shrugged. "Who cares? They're not going to miss us anyway."

Jean's hand shot to her head in a telepathic gesture showing that she was either sending or receiving something. "The Brotherhood – they're at the school. They're apparently blowing it up."

Scott hesitated, looking at Kitty. "What, they don't realise that we're not in the friendliest mood to them today?"

"Come on." Rogue said, standing up. "Let's go see if we can make Alverz the next patient here. Maybe even tha rest of the Brotherhood."

**Okay, please review. I really hope you like it.**

**Sorry it's taking me so long. I'm a teenager going through her first year of high-school. But I'll try to work more on it. I really want to be able to finish it! **

**And yeah. Sorry it's short. :( **

**Review!**


	8. The Principal

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **I would say that i own everything, that the characters were completely mine and that i was making money off it - but lawyers are famous for their lack of understanding about the word 'sarcasm' and i'm scared that if i do i would get sued.

I hope you like it! Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – The Principal.<p>

Principal Clarkson was not a prejudiced man.

He cared for all the students equally, and didn't care if they were mutants or not. He recognised how they were sent to his office more often then other kids – but he had a sneaking suspicion that the teachers were overreacting.

Sometimes he felt like he was favouring the mutants over the normal children. But then, they had to put up with prejudice from the teachers and students. They might as well have a little bit of favourism.

The children seemed like good kids. He'd had doubts when he'd accepted the promotion from History professor in a small town called Waresto to principal in Bayville High. So many children had been pulled out, and teachers were applying for transfers left, right and centre. But the kids didn't seem dangerous to him.

Principal Clarkson read through a report, but his mind had wandered off and he was remembering his first meeting with mutants. It had been three months ago, after the previous principal dropped out to run for office (he lost).

* * *

><p>"Hello, sir." A girl had knocked on the door, her long red hair flipping down her back. A brown-haired boy wearing red sunglasses stood behind her.<p>

"Come in." Principal Clarkson looked up from placing several things in his desks. Were these two students come to apologize for something?

"Hello. My name is Jean Grey, and this is Scott Summers." The girl said, sitting down at a chair. Scott sat down next to her with a smile.

"What can I do for you? And Mr. Summers, I'd appreciate it if you would take those sunglasses off." Principal Clarkson nodded, looking over the two teenagers.

Scott shook his head. "I don't think you would. I don't mean to be rude, but it would probably be a really good idea for me to keep my glasses _on_."

"Really? And why is that?" Principal Clarkson said, frowning.

"Well, actually," Jean cut in, "that's one of the reasons we came to talk to you. You see, I'm sure you've heard of the mutants in this school."

"Yes…" Clarkson nodded slightly.

"Well, we're mutants ourselves." Scott said. "We graduated last year, but we came to introduce ourselves and to explain about the others who still go here, and their powers."

"Ah." Things became clearer. "So what, exactly, are your powers?"

Jean looked at his desk. A paperweight, some pens and paperclips floated into the air. "I have telekinesis, and a form of telepathy. But don't worry – I promise you that I will not read your mind unless it happens to be absolutely necessary. And neither will the professor."

"Good to know." Clarkson wasn't sure what to think of these two teenagers. Others had warned him of the mutants, but these two seemed polite. "And yours?" He looked at Scott.

"My eyes, uh, basically I have laser vision. But it doesn't turn off so I have to wear these glasses all the time to stop myself from hurting someone." Scott said, tapping his glasses. "It's a bit of a pain, to tell you the truth."

"But we're not here to talk about us." Jean shook her head. "We're here about the other students at the Xavier Institute."

"Yes. What about them?" Clarkson smiled slightly.

"Well," Jean glanced at Scott.

"For one thing, sometimes they cause a little bit of damage when they don't mean too." Scott said. "For example, if Sam tries to grab something, he'll sometimes use his powers, which, well, he can fly pretty fast. But if he crashes into something, like a wall, it'll generally break."

"But it's always accidental." Jean added. "Unless, you know, he gets attacked by a giant robot or some other thing that he needs to fight."

"A giant robot… and how often does that happen?" Clarkson blinked.

The two teenagers looked at each other apprehensively. "Well, sometimes the x-men get into fights. For example… The Sentinel robot." Jean said.

"Ah, right. I saw that on television." Clarkson nodded, feeling a surge of panic at the idea that some of his students might get attacked by a giant killer robot. But there was also excitement. How often do you get to teach superheroes?

"Anyway," Scott cut in, "we just thought we'd have a talk about this to make sure… well, to make sure."

"Uh-huh. So, what exactly are the children's powers?" Clarkson said, opening his desk drawers. He blinked. "Well, that's unusual."

"What is it?" Jean asked curiously as Clarkson pulled out the pictures of the students. Not all the students, but these ones had warnings on them, saying things like 'blew up the chemistry lab – watch carefully', 'pyromaniac – keep fire-extinguisher nearby at all times' and 'do not let anywhere near the drivers ed classes'.

"Ah." Jean said. "That was probably left there by Principal Kelly. Principal Kelly was, well, a little prejudiced towards us mutants."

"Define prejudiced." Clarkson frowned.

"On our graduation day his speech went something along the lines of 'Some people may have advantages over you, but that is no reason to believe we cannot overcome them.'" Scott shrugged, a flicker of light rolling over his glasses."

"So, he was biased and these warnings are not necessary?" Clarkson asked, touching the pages.

"No." Jean shook her head. "They aren't true. Sometimes they get a little upset, or can't control their powers, but very rarely does anything serious ever happen. If you just be careful, you shouldn't have to follow many of these rules."

"Except for the one about Kitty and driving." Scott added. "That has nothing to do with her being a mutant, but everything to do with the fact that she's a little… _reckless _… behind the wheel of a moving vehicle."

"I see." Clarkson looked at the photo of the girl with her big brown eyes staring at the camera and a slight smile. "And what are…"

"Kitty has the ability to phase through matter. Basically she can walk through walls. And really, she's a truly sweet, harmless girl when she's not driving. Or cooking." Jean smiled and touched the picture labelled 'pyromaniac'. "This is Amara. She's not a pyro; she just has the ability to control lava. We call her 'magma'. And this boy here (she pointed to the boy who apparently blew up the lab), this is Ray. He can shoot electricity out of his hands."

Scott picked up a photo of a gothic girl. "We might need to mention Rogue here. You see, her power doesn't turn off, and it's a little dangerous. Rogue's power is to absorb memories, and if they're a mutant, powers. But if she touches you, you end up unconscious for a different amount of time depending on how long she touches you. So she has to wear long clothes all the time, it's not a fashion statement."

"This boy here," Jean added, pointing, "is Roberto. Basically he gets his power from the sun, and it's super-strength, flying, etc. And this boy is Bobby, or the Iceman. He can make ice shoot from his hands and make strangely detailed statues."

"And lastly," Scott said, "Kurt." He pointed to a picture of a boy with blue hair. "Kurt can teleport, you know, disappear and reappear at will. I think he also sticks to walls. There's also Jamie but he won't be starting in high-school until next year."

"I see." Clarkson nodded. What was with all the drama that the previous teachers had warned him? Scott and Jean were well mannered, and he believed them when they said that most of the stuff that went on here was an accident. "So basically you mutants are… similar to martial arts black belts or something? Normal children but able to fight better then most of the other children here."

Jean smiled with relief. "Yes, that's a good simile. Martial arts students. Or maybe like kids who are just naturally stronger, or naturally bigger, who accidentally destroy things but it's not their fault."

"Yes. I quite understand."

* * *

><p>Principal Clarkson remembered how relieved the two had reacted to these four simple words, which made him wonder just how well the others had treated the mutants. He sighed. He had been right.<p>

"_Rogue (refuses to give her real name) is a terrible influence on other children. Her mutant power terrifies them, and I doubt she listens in class even as she is writing down notes." _Yep, unless Rogue had a second mutant power no-one knew about the teachers opinions were a little _slanted_. Although the fact that absolutely none of the mutants were in school today was a little alarming.

Suddenly someone huge stepped into the office. Clarkson looked up, curious, as the biggest teenager he had ever seen looked down and smiled slightly. Clarkson was sure he'd have remembered seeing this child in the halls, maybe he wanted to enrol or something.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey, yo." Another boy, a pale, scrawny boy was standing next to the huge one. "We've come to see the x-geeks."

"You mean the x-men?" Clarkson frowned. This wasn't good. Mutant racists. He'd already had a bit of trouble with them.

"Yeah, sure. Them." The big one flicked his hand airily.

"I'm sorry, I cannot help you there. May I ask why you want to see them?" Clarkson frowned deeper and brushed a fly away.

_Snap!_

Clarkson's eyes widened. Had that boy just shot his tongue out and caught the fly? So they were mutants themselves. Who knew, they might want to join them.

"Ah. May I ask why you wish to see the x-men." He repeated.

"Well, we don't actually want to see them." The big one smiled.

The froggy one bent his legs in an awkward way and leaped onto his desk. "We just want to know if they're here, yo."

"No. None of them turned up today. I wonder if you would happen to know why?" It was worth a try. "Maybe you should go home and try again tomorrow. If you leave your details, I've got Professor Xavier's phone number. I can tell him you're looking for the X-men." Clarkson picked up the phone.

_Thwack! _The frog's tongue shot and grabbed the phone. It dropped from his hand and landed back on the receiver. That was when a vague feeling of dread began to creep along the back of his neck.

"Nah, that isn't ne-ness-nesses-needed." The big one laughed, grabbing the phone and ripping it out as hard as he could. Or… _was_ it as hard as he could?

This wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that this doesn't really have much actual substance to go with the story, but I just wrote a little bit of background for the new principal and it got detailed. <strong>

**Also, I was really getting sick of the mutant racist teachers etc. They were driving me nuts, and I know that's the point of the X-Men and how we should get along yada yada yada but I wanted a principal who wasn't an idiot.**

**Don't worry. There will be stupid kids and slanted teachers for those who want to stay true to the X-Men theme.**

**Read and Review!**

**Seriously, review! I know lots of people are reading it but barely anyone is reviewing!**

**Thanks to CopyCat A, Constantine The Knight, Shejams, Rosalind Pink and Randomly Annoying for your reviews, by the way! It really means a lot to me that you guys (and girls) think I'm a good author!**


	9. The Battle

_**OFF BALANCE**_

**DISCLAIMER: How many people on fanfiction actually own anything? I guess one or two might right a book, give their characters a little adventure that the publishing companies don't take but don't want it to go to waste... let me assure you i am not one of them.**

**I hope you like it! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine – The Battle<p>

Lance stood hidden in the bushes as Rogue, Kurt, Scott and Jean walked out of the hospital. There was a slightly depressed look to them. They were whispering among themselves. Lance caught the words 'Brotherhood' 'Alvers' and 'dead'.

Suddenly he was really hoping that his friends would be okay.

Still, he waited until the four got into Scott's car **(it's a four seater in my story, because it changes in the show) **and drove off. Then he slowly stood up, and stepped into the hospital.

It didn't take long to find out where Kitty was. Even if Pietro hadn't told him, he could have figured it out by the way that people were nervously glancing in the direction of the room.

Slowly, Lance opened the door, holding the flowers limply at his side. His eyes widened.

Kitty was lying there, attached to an i.v. drip. Her face was black and blue, her hair was tangled around her, and of course there were the many plasters on her limbs.

"No. _Kitty_." Lance stepped forwards, almost silent. He did this?

Lance glanced at the clock and sat down on the seat that Kurt had just left. "Kitty. I… I'm so sorry. I really didn't… I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

In all his life, Lance didn't think he'd ever said anything that was more true. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Mutants!"<p>

"Help! It's the brotherhood!"

"What the heck is going on here?"

"And… this is why the Brotherhood got expelled from Bayville." Rogue groaned. They were dressed in their uniforms, all the senior X-Students. No, not all…

"Come on. Let's have some fun." Bobby smiled slightly. "I wonder how Bayville hospital will react when they have four more mutants in comas?"

The lights were cut out inside the school, and with the horrible clouds covering the sky it looked pretty dark in there. Screams were coming from inside, as well as shouts, smashes and other destructive noises.

The X-Men raced inside the school, to find the place in total disarray. "Split up. There are three floors, in case some of you don't pay attention when you come here everyday. Nightcrawler, you and me are on the top floor. Jean, Rogue, second floor. Iceman, Shadowcat… oh. Bobby, could you take this level by yourself?" Scott instructed.

Bobby looked around. "Yeah. I'm sure I could manage. And if a certain rock tumbler gets in my way… well, we may have to thaw him out."

"Not sure we would." Scott muttered, as the x-men split up into their three groups.

"Yeah, we would." Rogue growled. "He's not getting off _that _easy. Accident or not."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pietro right? What'cha doing?" Bobby said, stepping forwards. The speediest guy in Bayville smirked.<p>

"Hi there. Drok, was it?" Quicksilver shot behind Bobby, who spun around completely made of ice. "Drake, actually. But at the moment…"

A long tower of ice shot from his hand towards Pietro, who shot out of the way. "I'm Iceman." Then Bobby started to race after Pietro, who shot down the deserted hall.

"Oh, the brotherhood definitely picked the wrong day to start a fight with the x-men."

* * *

><p>"Is anyone in here?" Jean opened the door. A dozen students and a teacher were all crouched in the dark. "Oh, hi. Sorry. Just a little mutant fight. Nothing to worry about."<p>

"Nothing to worry about?" Ms. James growled, her eyes wide and crazy. "You mutants are absolutely destroying this school! Get out!"

"Well, if you really want us to go…" Jean said slowly. "But the thing is, yelling at the brotherhood doesn't often work that much." She shrugged.

Ms. James glared. "Jean, come on!" Rogue hissed, pulling at her uniform. "The brotherhood are wandering around somewhere in Bayville High and Kitty's lying unconscious in the hospital. Remember?"

Jean nodded. "Oh, I remember." She closed the door and started to walk. "But still, it was probably an accident-" a desk through straight through the air and smashed against the wall.

The two x-men senior girls who were not currently in hospital spun around. "Ah thought Jean mentioned that today we aren't in a mood to play nice." Rogue snarled.

"Funny," Blob smirked, picking up a chair and throwing it hard and fast. "Cause neither are we!"

Jean deflected the throw easily. "Nice shot." She said coolly.

Rogue slid off one of her gloves. "Although I can't say Ah want you're thoughts running around in mah head…" Rogue jumped through the air.

Blob grabbed a desk and batted her out of the way. The ultimate game of mutant baseball. Rogue flew about a meter and smashed hard into the wall.

"Rogue? Rogue!" Jean shouted.

"Ah'm okay." Rogue stood up shakily. "But believe me. You are gonna pay for that." She growled and took the other glove off.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Iz anyone zere?" Kurt called out along the corridor.<p>

"They're all in the classrooms." Scott said, looking in through a window. Five inquisitive eyes ducked down. "Probably a good idea for them."

A blob of phlegm shot through the air. Scott and Kurt jumped back as it splattered across the window. Scott's hand shot straight to his visor and tensed. "Toad."

"No duh, Summers." Toad laughed from on top of the lockers.

"Huh." Kurt looked up and down. The hall had been spread with toilet paper, foam and slime. "I see zat you redecorated the school."

Toad leaped down from the lockers. Or tried to. Half-way down a laser blast shot through the air. He crashed through a window.

"Oops." Scott looked at the window. "Smashed it straight through."

Kurt shrugged. "Oh well."

Toad leaped up and caught onto the window pane. "That all ya got?" He laughed. He hopped up and landed back on the lockers. "Can't beat the Toad."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, suddenly next to him. "I'd say we've done it before." A moment later Nightcrawler kicked out and smashed Toad off to the ground. "Ow."

Scott crouched down next to him, his hand at the swivel to open his visor. "What are you doing here?"

"I ain't saying nothin'." Toad snapped.

"Double negatives, Toad." Kurt smiled slightly. "Now, _vat_ are you doing here?"

A blue ball shot out of nowhere and smashed hard into Scott. "Hey, Sweetums, thanks for the save! Didn't know you cared!" Toad grinned as The Scarlet Witch stepped out.

"I don't." Wanda growled. "But I figured that if I let you die, the others would never let me hear the end of it."

Then a huge body flew through the floor.

And all heck broke out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Freddie. Sup?" Toad asked as the Blob didn't move. Jean and Rogue floated up, glaring at them. Rogue dropped to the ground. "You know, his thoughts really aren't all that fun to be inside mah head."<p>

Blob slowly pushed himself up. "What… what happened?"

"Three guesses Blob." Quicksilver said, somehow getting there. They heard footsteps as Iceman arrived. "Sorry I'm late."

The X-Men and the Brotherhood stood still for a moment. And then Wanda's hands turned blue **(not sure why it's blue either, seeing as she's the SCARLET Witch, but it's the show…) **as the room began to fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! I really hope you guys like it! Let me know if there's anything I should change…<strong>

**Thanks to all those who've given me a review so far! :) **


	10. The Interruption

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Okay? Understood? Good.

I hope you like it! Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten – The Interruption.<p>

Screams erupted as Rogue through a locker with stolen strength across the room. It smashed hard into the door, pushing it back until there was only a bunch of kids jumping backwards through a doorframe.

Pietro raced around the hole in the centre of the floor and shot behind the X-Men, but then slipped on the icy floor (thanks to Bobby) and smashed hard into someone in the room. She started to fall.

"No!" Jean shouted, levitating the girl before she could smash into the wall. They were all thirteen at the oldest. Except her. She and one other girl couldn't be older then nine.

Scott ran into the room. "Step back, everyone. I'm going to give you an exit." He shouted. The students decided it would be a very good idea to stand back.

A moment later there was no wall to the classroom. "We're three stories up!" A boy called. "How are we going to get down from here?"

"Iceman!" Scott yelled, heading back into the battle as Wanda through Jean back. "Give them a ramp down."

"On it!" Bobby yelled, and a slide came straight to the ground at a fairly steep angle. "Don't worry; it'll hold your weight." He promised, pushing a girl down. She shrieked and rolled when she reached the ground, but stood up slowly.

"I'm all right." She said dizzily.

The students began to evacuate the school. There was just the girl Jean had levitated and her best friend left. The two girls held hands and started to slide down when Wanda's hex smashed the ice. The girls screamed and began to drop.

_Bamf!_

The two girls were on the ground suddenly. Kurt smiled slightly at them. A crash made him look up. "Okay, are you alright to get them out?" He asked the teacher.

The teacher nodded. "You're destroying the school." She said slowly, unbelieving.

"Ja. Sorry. I've got to go."

The girl who had been caught before she smashed onto the earth jumped to her feet. Before Nightcrawler could teleport she hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt said after a moment.

_Bamf!_

A moment later the girl was just looking over at a wisp of smoke. "Come on, Ellie." Her friend said, taking her hand. 'Ellie' nodded.

* * *

><p>Wanda didn't particularly want to cause a lot of damage to the school. She also didn't want this fight to be over that quickly. So she didn't mess with anyone's powers much. Just a couple of aim errors here and there.<p>

She threw Rogue up against a wall, but with her temporary invincibility Rogue didn't even falter. Cyclops was shooting blasts out, but they kept twisting and smashing into the walls, each other, and once Toad. Okay, three, but they were very little shots that she didn't even change course enough to let anyone know she did it on purpose.

Jean Grey was mostly using her telekinesis to stop Wanda's inanimate object attack from hitting any of the X-Men. She wasn't succeeding much but no-one was getting hurt. Instead of a sledgehammer it was more like a fairly light punch. And of course, they were ducking.

The ice one – Iceman, Toby, whatever – was getting a little bit annoying. Wanda had already had to break her brother out of a capsule.

Okay, that was actually fun. How bad could it be if Pietro got just a little bit of a cold? Couple of tablets and he'd be right.

Wanda frowned and through a hex at Kurt/Nightcrawler. He teleported out of the way. _Focus_. She had to make this fight last as long as possible.

Lance owed her big time.

* * *

><p>Scott dove to the side as another hex bolt shot towards him. Wanda could make things tricky, but this was the X-Men fuelled by determination, rage and anger.<p>

But really, that shouldn't do much. Scott shot at beam off and deflected a desk hurtling towards Jean. The X-Men might have been mad, but Wanda could mess with their powers. Really, she couldn't be using half her power here.

So what was going on…

A gob of slime sailed through the air. Scott ducked down. He saw out of the corner of his eye Rogue trip.

Avalanche must have made the world…

Suddenly Scott realised that the world was still. That meant Alvers wasn't there. Automatically he assumed he'd be with Kitty, like that first time they fought Wanda. Of course not, he was probably…

No way, he _was _with Kitty! Scott ran through the events in his head. No, not one earthquake throughout the entire battle. Blob had made the floor shake a little with that one throw, but no actual earthquakes.

_Stupid! It was a distraction! That's why Wanda wasn't going all out – this was to keep them occupied! A distraction! _Scott grimaced. Time for beating himself up later. They had to get to Kitty.

A muffled shriek came from a classroom downstairs. No, they were the X-Men. They couldn't leave the students. Besides, his car, the X-van or even the X-Jet wouldn't be fast enough

Scott made his decision in a heartbeat. "Nightcrawler!"

_Bamf! _"Ja. What is it?" Kurt appeared next to him.

"Avalanche isn't here. That means he must be-"

"With Kitty!" Kurt's eyes widened. "I'm on it." _Bamf!_ He vanished.

Scott saw Bobby thrown back by a hex bolt, about to crash into the broken glass. A red beam pushed him over into the wall. And Scott shot straight into the battle.

* * *

><p>"Kitty, I-I-I'm sorry." Lance whispered softly. "I swear I didn't mean to do it." His fingers gently brushed back her hair. He slowly took her hand.<p>

He half hoped there would be a movie-like scene, in which Kitty would stir and smile at him. But no such luck. She just lay there, without even a tightening of her fingers around his.

"The others… the Brotherhood are fighting the X-Men at the moment. I'm not sure if you know this, or if you can hear me, but your team really hate my guts at the moment. I can't say I blame them.

"It's almost sweet of the Brotherhood, you know. They're getting your team-mates out of here for long enough for me to visit. Didn't know they'd be that kind. Bet I'll have to pay for it later. But it's worth it, just to see you."

Lance sighed. "I really am sorry. I swear I didn't mean to send you off the cliff. I didn't know I did it – I hope I didn't actually do it. But I did make an earthquake then, and you're not clumsy. I don't know how else this would happen."

_Bamf!_

A smell of brimstone hit Lance but he didn't move. He just kept holding onto Kitty, registering that Kurt had teleported into the room. He wondered how many other people came with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again, just in case Kitty had gained her hearing in the past three seconds.

"I thought that ze Brotherhood was busy blowing up Bayville High." A German voice said. "Or did you miss the memo?"

Lance glanced around. No, no-one else, just Nightcrawler. Probably because he could get there faster, and they didn't want to take anyone else out from the fight. Considering they were up against Wanda, he didn't blame them.

He didn't say a word, just kept looking at Kitty. Really, Lance didn't want to fight anyone. Certainly not because of what happened. He wasn't going to defend himself.

If Nightcrawler swung a fist at him – probably not going to happen, but anything was possible – Lance wasn't sure he'd even duck. After all, for this one time, the X-Men may have been on the right track. He knew that if anyone else had done this to Kitty he'd probably have been hunting whoever it was down.

"What are you doing here?"

Lance didn't answer. He wondered if Kurt was going to stand there forever, asking questions, or call security, or maybe attack. Actually, if Kurt teleported him into the sky a couple of times, then came back down to the ground alone, he, Lance, would fall and have a very nasty death.

"Alvers, what are-"

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Lance snapped back, glaring at the fuzz-ball. He turned back to Kitty quickly, but not before Kurt saw tears glistening in his eyes.

So…

Kurt didn't move for a moment, trying to figure out what to do when a nurse came in. "Oh! Oh, sorry, I thought all the mutants left." She smiled slightly, her hand clasped tightly on the trolley. Her eyes automatically went to Kurt, standing there in his X-Men costume completely blue and fuzzy.

For a moment Kurt's attention was diverted. Lance stood up and left without a word. Kurt made up his mind to do absolutely nothing. He just watched as Avalanche left the hospital.

And wondered whether to tell everyone or no-one that he saw him crying

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! I really hope you guys like it! <strong>**Thanks to all those who've given me a review so far!**

**Next chapter will be coming up reasonably soon, I hope.**

**Seriously, Review!**


	11. The Next Chapter

**_Off Balance_**

**DISCLAIMER: **What makes you so convinced I own something?

Whoa. Two in one day. Cool!

And yeah. I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. But really, I do like the name I picked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – The Next Chapter<strong>

"Time." Toad said, tapping his watch. They'd managed to keep the X-Geeks busy for a good half an hour. Of course Blue-Boy had vanished. Who knew where he went.

Wanda nodded slightly then charged up. A huge hex bolt shot through the corridor, throwing all the X-Men back. They crashed against the walls.

For a moment they were stunned. Then raced out the door, except for Pietro who paused to stick his tongue out.

Then the Brotherhood vanished into the night.

People slowly went out of the classrooms as the X-Men looked around the place. "What was _that _about?" Rogue asked.

"A distraction." Scott said with a groan. "Alvers wasn't here. He was probably with Kitty. But they had to get rid of us, so…"

"Makes sense." Jean shook her head. "Where's Kurt?"

Scott shrugged and rubbed the top of his head. "He went back to Kitty. I told him where Alvers was and he was gone in a second."

"Look at this place!" Ms. James shrieked. "You mutants destroyed the school! It's a ruin!"

"Sorry." Rogue glared. "Next time we'll let the Brotherhood blow it up, shall we? Seriously, we're being the good guys."

"That's right." Said a boy, about sixteen. He glanced around. "They were helping, in case you didn't notice."

"Yes. They were helping blow the place up!" A girl shouted. Suddenly the school burst out into accusations, yelling, and a couple of people actually defending the X-Men.

Mr Clarkson stepped in front of the school. "Students!" He shouted out. There was quiet as everyone stopped talking. "Okay, the school day should have finished half an hour ago. I would also say that tomorrow no-one can come. We'll let you know when school can start again."

"And the mutants?" Ms. James yelled. "They must be expelled!"

"For what?" Principal Clarkson asked. "It's my opinion that they shouldn't even get a detention. They came into the school and fought the people trying to blow it up. Class – uh, school – dismissed."

Everyone started to leave. "Um, thank you?" Scott said to Mr. Clarkson. The principal waved a hand. "It's the truth. But why weren't any of you in class today?"

Jean stood up. "Oh. So nobody mentioned that. Sorry."

"And… why are only four of you here? I know that there are two groups of the X-Men, but I could have sworn that there was six in this group. And of course the Kurt Wagner teleported out…"

The X-Men grew still. "Who was the other one… oh, I remember. Amara Aquila, was it? No… Katherine Pryde?"

"Yeah. It's Kitty." Bobby nodded.

"Yes. So what happened to her?"

The X-men didn't move for a second. Jean stepped forwards. "Kitty was… um, involved in an accident. A really bad one. She's in hospital. That's why they weren't at school today. No-one could face it..." She trailed off.

"Oh. I am so sorry. If there's anything I could…"

"No, it's fine." Jean shook her head softly. "We'll go now, if that's alright." And with that, the X-Men softly left the ruined school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lance." Fred said when they found Lance back at the Brotherhood house. He was sitting on the couch, just looking at the floor. "Glad to see you made it out without running into any of the X-Geeks."<p>

"You know," Pietro added, "Apart from the one you went to see."

Lance looked up. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it…"

"Hey, no sweat." Todd rubbed his head gently. Somehow the Brotherhood was back in their civilian clothing. "Just three laser blasts to the back of my head. No biggie."

"So how is Kitty?" Wanda asked as they turned the T.V.

Lance cradled his head in his hands. "Not good. She's in a coma." He whispered. "For once I can sort of understand the X-Men on why they hate me."

"Lance, don't worry about it." Wanda said as she found a show she liked. "She's going to be alright. She'll probably be back at school by the time the damage we did is repaired." She sat down next to him and leaned back against the chair.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

Lance didn't say anything else. He just watched the T.V. for a while, praying that Wanda was right.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kitty." Kurt sat on the chair once the nurse had left. "I guess I'm just going to stay here for a little while. It's sorta like ve're on guard all za time around you. You've been like this for over a day and yet there hasn't been vun hour ven there wasn't a mutant with you.<p>

"Ve just finished fighting ze Brotherhood, but your boyfriend Lance vas here. Not zat ve knew about it, of course. Had ve known he was coming, I think Scott might've devised a trap involving a lot of our veapons.

"Actually, I got here vhile Lance vas still here. And you know vhat? He vas crying. He vas actually crying." Kurt smiled slightly. "Not sure if I'll tell anyone else that – he'd probably want it to stay secret, which is half the reason I vant to tell somevun."

Kitty's head moved slightly to the side. Kurt smiled. "But then again, I guess zat you vould vant me to keep it quiet – and being in a coma helps for vhat you vant getting true more ofsten." Kurt looked down at the girl and sighed.

He sat still for another minute. Kitty moved to the side slightly. Kurt sighed again and glanced at the clock, wondering whether the others were worried about where he was. Nah, Scott would tell them-

"Kurt?"

He almost fell off the chair and twisted around, searching for whoever was there, before he recognised the voice.

Hardly daring to believe it, Kurt looked down at his team-mate.

Kitty's eyes were open. She blinked at him. "Hey, Fuzzy elf." She said weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha! Leaving it here! <strong>

**Don't worry. It won't take long until I've managed another chapter. Remember, I want to know what happens next to! I know, but I don't know all the details.**

**I hope you didn't think I'd actually end with Kitty dying. I like Kitty.**

**Read and review lots, people. That might help me make it faster!**


	12. The Awakening

Off Balance

**DISCLAIMER: **What makes you so convinced I own something? I don't!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve – The Awakening<p>

"Kitty? Are… are you awake?"

"Uh-huh." Kurt felt elated. Kitty was alright, Kitty was _awake_.

"Kurt, what… what happened?" She asked weakly, looking at him. Then she looked around. "Where am I?"

"Bayville Hospital."

"What?" Kitty tried to sit up, but then realised that she could barely move. "Why am I here?"

"Kitty… vhat's the last thing you remember?"

Kitty concentrated. "I… I remember being with Lance… then we argued about something… I said I'd…" She coughed violently.

"Don't worry about it, Kitty. You can tell me later."

"No, I – I want to tell you now."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I… I said I'd get myself home. Lance wasn't… wasn't thrilled, but he left. I think he was mad at me. Then he… the ground started to shake. I was looking over the view…" Her voice was slowly becoming stronger. "I fell."

"Yes." Kurt said softly.

"Kurt… did Lance make me fall off a cliff?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "Not on purpose. He vas just here – the Brotherhood had to distract us so you'd be left alone for a vhile and Lance could visit you. I saw him – he was crying."

Kitty smiled weakly. "Good to know."

Then Kurt's brain cleared a little. "Wait right there. I'll get za nurse."

"Where else would I go?" Kitty laughed a little, but it seemed to exhaust her. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Excuse me." The nurse jumped when someone covered in fur wearing a red and blue/black uniform touched her on the shoulder.

"Goodness! What… what's the matter?"

"Kitty – uh, tha girl in zere – just voke up." Kurt pointed one blue finger at the door,

The nurse didn't hesitate, stepping into the room. "Hello, dear. How are you feeling?" She asked, taking Kitty's temperature.

"Terrible."

"Okay then. I'm sorry to hear that." The nurse looked at the reading on the thermometer."Normal temperature reading. Now can you tell me what your name is?"

"Uh, Kitty. Kitty Pryde. Technically it's Katherine, but no-one ever calls me that."

The nurse nodded. "Okay. Five times four?"

"Checking for brain damage?" Another nod. "Twenty."

"Where do you live?"

"At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Okay. And what's your – er – gift?"

"Phasing through matter. You know, like I can walk through walls and stuff."

The nurse glanced at Kurt. "Is everything she said…?"

"Ja. She's right."

"Okay. It seems as though your brain is in perfect working order, but we might need some more tests to make certain."

"That's good to know." Kitty grimaced. "So what exactly happened to me?"

"You had…" The nurse looked at the chart on the bottom of Kitty's bed. "Mild hypothermia which is gone now, two cracked but healing well ribs, your left arm is broken, your right leg snapped in two places, and you had a concussion but it seems to have healed." The nurse smiled slightly. "You're a very lucky little girl."

"Thanks." Kitty smiled back, ignoring the '_little girl_' comment.

"Is there a phone somevhere I can use to call ze X-Men?" Kurt asked the nurse, who nodded. "There's a payphone just around the corner." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Sorry, I have to go." She left the room.

"I'll be back in a moment." Kurt nodded to Kitty. He smiled. "I'm really happy zat you're okay, Kitty."

"I know. Thank you." Kitty smiled at him as Kurt left the room.

* * *

><p>"Great. We should have realised it was a distraction." Bobby grimaced as the senior X-Men stepped into the house.<p>

Amara and Roberto were playing a game of chess in the living room, just off the grand entrance. Sam and Jamie were watching the T.V., idly flicking through the channels.

Amara glanced up. "What happened?"

"The Brotherhood." Scott grimaced. "They set a diversion up so Alvers could go visit Kitty. It worked, too. Kurt's there now."

"Whatever." Rogue shook her head. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

A few minutes later, the X-Men came back downstairs in their civilian clothes. Rogue picked up the photo of Kitty and Lance Kitty had shown her that night so long ago. Or was it just two days ago?

Rogue hadn't paid much attention to it then. But now she did. Kitty and Lance were laughing together, their arms around each other's necks. Even in the photo Rogue could see just how much Lance and Kitty cared for each other.

Any last traces of doubt she'd had about whether or not Lance had done it on purpose faded away. Of course Jean was right – it had to have been an accident.

Downstairs the phone rang. Scott picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Scott, ist es Kitty. Sie ist in Ordnung, sie aufwachte, sie isttatsachlich wach!_" Someone babbled **(Sorry if it's wrong. I got it on Google Translator)**. It took Scott a moment to place the voice.

"Kurt? Uh, English please. You're speaking in German." Scott said.

"_Sorry. It's Kitty. She woke up!"_

"What? When?"

"_Just now. She's a bit weak, but it's not like she has any brain damage or anysing. Her memory seems to be all alright – she can even remember the accident._"

"That's… that's great! We'll be there soon." Scott said and hung up. "What's up?" Bobby asked, stepping into the room to see Scott smiling broadly.

"Kitty woke up."

"You're kidding? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Hi Kitty." Jean smiled at her as all the X-Men (including the New Recruits) piled into the hospital room. "How are you?"<p>

"A little sore." She grimaced. "Ow."

"But you're alright, right?" Jamie asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes. "Doctor says that I'll be able to go soon. I still don't get why I'm in the Bayville hospital and not the infirmary at the institute."

"We tried to move you." Scott replied, smiling despite the fact that the room was almost full to the brim. It was a good thing no-one else shared the room with Kitty – they'd been too scared to place the mutant with anyone else. "But you started to phase every time you moved a fair bit. Jean had to telekinetically hold you up to stop you from falling through the floor. We figured it would be safer just to let you sleep here – Jean couldn't carry you the whole way."

"Ah. I wondered about that." Bobby nodded.

"Yes, well, since you're conscious now, we figure we can move you to the institute's infirmary soon." Jean smiled. Shadowcat looked up at the faces of all those she loved.

Wait…

"Where's my parents?" She asked. Kitty could understand why her boyfriend wasn't there – even without the fact that he apparently pushed her off a cliff, the X-Men had never gotten on well with Lance. But her family?

The X-Men paused for a moment. "I tried to call them but – I just couldn't tell them." Jean admitted. "I just couldn't." Jean was almost crying.

Kitty slid her uninjured hand out and tapped her on the elbow. "Don't worry about it." She said softly. Wow, she hadn't felt this tired since her first training session.

"So did Lance make you fall down the cliff?" Amara questioned.

"I repeat – it was an accident." Jean groaned. "Anyone who believes that Lance did it on purpose, raise your hand." She paused a moment. No-one did.

"Would he tell the truth on the phone, though?" Scott quiried.

"Would they put on a huge battle as a distraction so Lance could go visit her if he wasn't upset?" Jean countered.

Kitty sighed. "I don't think it was on purpose." She whispered. Her voice was weak now. "I'm certain it wasn't." No-one argued with her.

A nurse bustled into the room, bumping into Jamie. Eight Jamies glanced at her angrily. "I think that this is too many for a sickbed." She shook her head.

"Multiple, pull yourself together." Logan growled. Jamie nodded and slid back into himself. "That better?" Logan asked the nurse gruffly.

"Actually, this girl needs rest. I'm sorry but you'll have to let her sleep." The woman said firmly.

"Sleep? She just woke up from a coma." Sam protested. "How much more sleep can she need?"

"Out." The nurse said sternly. "All of you."

The x-men frowned but left. Scott was the last to leave when Kitty's hand caught his wrist. "Yeah?"

"Scott… remind me to yell at Lance when I wake up." Kitty closed her eyes and her hand relaxed.

Scott smiled slightly. "Sure." He said to the sleeping girl, and then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I'm going really fast now. School day today though, but I might just get one in tomorrow. Fingers crossed!<strong>

**FYI, I'm not going to do a forty chapter fanfic or anything. I'm thinking about fifteen chapters would be enough.**

**Read and review lots, people. Love ya!**


	13. The Aftermath

**_Off Balance_**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do you assume I own something?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen – The Aftermath<p>

Lance woke at nine am the day after his visit to see Kitty. He had a shower, washed his face and walked down the room.

"Morning Romeo." Wanda said dryly. "Let me guess. Dreamed of Kitty last night?"

"Not that I remember." Lance shrugged. Actually, he had dreamed of the time at the dance, but with a parallel ending – they hadn't fought dinosaurs, but had danced until the dance finished and then went out and got ice-cream.

"You-seem-cheerful-for-a-guy-who-just-put-his-girlfriend-in-a-coma." Pietro said, stepping into the room. Lance shot him a glare that could have killed.

"Pietro, mention that and I'll put _you _in a coma." Lance growled.

The phone rang. "I got it!" Fred yelled. "Hello?"

He stepped into the room, a flicker of confusion on his face. "It's for you, Lance." Blob passed the phone to Avalanche, who took it casually, wondering who'd want to phone him.

"Hello?"

"_Lance?_"

"_Kitty_**?**"

* * *

><p>Lance was a cement mixture churning his emotions up until he could barely keep them apart <strong>(yeah, that was a weird metaphor)<strong>. On the one hand, absolute elation roared through. Then again, there was the guilt of throwing her off a mountain. Two kinds of fear – fear for his heart (what if Kitty broke up with him – not that he'd blame her…) and for his personal safety (it wouldn't take much for her convince the X-Men to help attack, even if Jean disapproved). A tiny bit of hope that maybe she'd forgive him. And relief that she was alright.

"_Lance? Are you there?_" Kitty asked curiously.

"Yeah, I…" Lance could barely speak.

"What'sup, yo?" Toad hopped over to Lance, who was practically frozen in place. Todd stood up and leaned back against the bench, next to Wanda. "What's up with him?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know."

"_Lance…_"

"I'm sorry." The words were out without him thinking about it. "Seriously, I'm so sorry Kitty. I swear I never meant to… it was an accident, I swear. I'm so so sorry."

"_I know._" Kitty whispered softly. Suddenly Lance could hear just how weak her voice was."

"W-when did you wake up?" Lance asked.

"Kitty-cat woke up?" Todd asked.

"Took you that long?" Wanda drawled.

"_Last… last night. Kurt was there – he said that you'd visited me. He said you were crying. Don't worry – I asked him not to tell anyone else." _

He had been crying? He could have sworn that… who cared?

"Kitty…"

"_I know._" Kitty whispered. "_I'm sorry… I've got to go. I'm just so tired…" _

"Hey, no problem." Lance said, hardly able to believe he was acting so casual. "Don't worry – I'll be waiting."

"_Lance?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I love you"_

Lance didn't hesitate. "I love you too."

The phone went dead.

"Kitty alright?" Fred asked.

Slowly a big grin crawled across Lance's face. "Yeah. Kitty's alright. And she's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>The institute was filled with life again. The students had even gone to school that day – well, they would have if they hadn't already half destroyed it.<p>

Jean glanced out the door to see the X-Men new recruits, Bobby and Kurt playing a game of mutant… something. It was probably soccer, Jean decided.

Rogue had taken some of Kitty's stuff to her, since she was still very fragile and the hospital didn't want her to be placed in a van on the way home. The X-Men hadn't argued.

Several medics had been vaguely disturbed when Kurt suggested he teleported the entire bed back to the infirmary (he'd stop along the way since it was too far to go in one shot), put Kitty on one of the beds there and then take the hospital bed back, so no-one had said a word. Kitty didn't complain about staying in Bayville hospital.

Actually, she was a little too bit happy to stay there. _Maybe because it would have been very difficult for Lance to sneak into the institute to visit his girlfriend_, Jean mused.

Although the x-men would barely even hurt him now Kitty was awake. This was an amazing mood the entire institute was in. Scott hadn't mentioned the Danger Room sessions all day, although they had missed five over the past few days. Rogue had been caught singing and hadn't even denied it. Even Logan had cracked a smile.

The day was a beautiful sunny blue without a cloud in the sky – Jean wasn't sure if Storm had done it on purpose or had just been as elated as everyone else, but was sure she had done it.

"Hey." A male voice said behind her. Jean turned around, gripping onto the railing as Scott smiled at her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Jean turned back to the view. She gazed out at Bayville as Scott glanced at her. "I've never seen everyone so festive." Scott said, pointing to the X-Kids as they played.

"I know. It's like the weight of the world dropped off our shoulders. Who can blame us for being a little excited?" Jean smiled.

"Uh-huh." Scott looked at his girlfriend. "It's like even if Magneto attacked we'd fight back whistling."

"And you haven't even mentioned the missed training sessions." Jean teased him gently.

Scott chuckled. "I hadn't even noticed we'd missed any."

Down on the court Jamie tripped while trying to kick the soccer ball and split into five Jamie's. "You know, I don't think I've played soccer since I was kicked off the team." Jean said almost wistfully.

"Then go join them." Scott shrugged. "If Jamie's playing, that generally means that the other team could use another player. And this way you even can use your powers."

"You know what? I think I will." Jean smiled at Scott, and then floated down off the balcony. "Can I join in?" She called out.

"Sure!" Someone yelled, and Jean pulled her hair back into a ponytail and joined the game.

* * *

><p>After Rogue left Kitty smiled up at the ceiling. The place felt more comfortable with her teddy Jane next to her. Kitty hadn't actually slept with Jane for a while, but just holding a toy next to her made her feel much better.<p>

She looked at the photos Rogue had brought with her. There was one of all the X-Men in their civilian clothes, out on a training exercise. It had been taken before the mutants had been revealed – after the party they had thrown but before Mr. McCoy joined them. They were in the park with two large trees on either side, and underbrush behind them. They had asked someone to take a photo of them.

Scott and Jean were standing close together, vaguely awkward, still not sure of their feelings for each other. Rogue was leaning against a tree, a soft smile on her face as she looked at her friends. There was Evan before his spikes had covered his body – he looked happy, not in the least worried. Kurt was grinning in his hologram, waving with what looked like keeping his fingers stuck together for those who didn't know.

Bobby stood with the New Recruits, a laugh etched on his face. Amara was smiling slightly shyly at the camera. Ray stood talking to Jubilee, the two of them next to Amara, and had stopped for just long enough for the camera to flash. Sam was holding his hands out, a blur between them – he'd been throwing a tennis ball from hand to hand. Roberto and Rahne were right next to each other, with Rahne smiling shyly but her eyes on Roberto. And little Jamie, for once there was only one of him, standing in front of the big oak tree to the side.

On the other side Storm held onto Professor X's wheelchair, both smiling at the camera. Logan was off to the side of the other two adults, his arms crossed as he looked at the camera. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning.

And there she was, standing next to Kurt and Jean, waving at the camera. Kitty smiled softly.

There were so many more difficulties that would happen after that – everything from giant robots to prejudice to mutants planning on taking over the world (lots of them) and even mutants at war with sports drink.

But as the X-Men smiled at Kitty from the photo, they were happy. And despite what would happen, they were still the X-Men.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, almost done. Just a chapter left, I reckon. <strong>

**For those who like the really long stories, sorry, but generally if i try to write a long story i end up giving up halfway through.**

**Read and review lots, people.**


	14. The End

_**Off Balance**_

**DISCLAIMER: **By now you should have figured out that I own _nada_.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen – The End<p>

The crutches were heavy, and hard to grip with only one good arm. But all the other cuts and bruises had healed up, and it was time for Kitty to leave the hospital.

The senior X-Men were all inside, and the New Recruits were waiting outside the hospital after they were asked to leave (a slight misunderstanding that disturbed the rest of the patients came to mind).

Slowly Kitty hopped into the waiting room on her one good leg with her friends walking with her every step of the way. "Come on Kitty, just a little further." Bobby smiled.

"Yeah, you'll make it easy." Rogue agreed.

It seemed to take an age but eventually Kitty was outside. Her bruises were beginning to heal, there weren't many cuts left, and it didn't even look like she was going to get a scar.

The crutch twisted on the floor and Kitty stumbled when Jean's telekineses caught her. Kitty floated back up and the crutch soared back into her arm. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. We're here for you." Jean said, as everyone agreed instantly.

Hobbling, Kitty reached the X-Van and slid into a seat. Scott passed her the stuff that Rogue had brought for her two weeks ago.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Scott smiled.

* * *

><p>When they got to the institute, Kurt teleported Kitty's stuff up to her room but she refused to let him teleport her. She needed to work the muscles back up in her body.<p>

"School's starting again tomorrow." Rogue said as she helped her up the stairs. "But the professor says you can stay home for another week or so until you're ready to go back."

"Yeah." Kitty nodded as they reached the top of the stairs. "I think I could, like go to school and deal with that, but I really don't have the strength to deal with any mutant prejudice."

"Fair enough." Rogue nodded. "Just don't overstress yourself, okay?"

Kitty nodded as they hobbled into her room. Kurt was placing Jane on her bed. "Hi." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Hi Kurt. What's up?" Rogue said to her adoptive brother.

"Not much." Kurt shrugged as Kitty sat down, tired by the walk. "Hey, do ve still have to do zat training session later?"

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "Well, you don't Kitty," Rogue glanced at her roommate, "but the rest of us do." She finished to Kurt.

Kurt grinned at Kitty. "Lucky you."

"Hey, at least falling off a cliff was good for something." Kitty quipped.

"Hey, if you really want, Ah can put you in a coma." Rogue said to her brother, taking a glove off. "You wouldn't get much off but you'd get the day out."

Kurt stepped back. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Rogue shrugged. "Okay." She glanced at Kitty. "Well, I'd better go get ready for the training."

Kitty shrugged. "No problem to me."

"Me too." Kurt nodded, and with a _bamf! _he was gone.

Five minutes later, Rogue left in her X-Men costume and jogged towards the Danger Room.

Kitty smiled slightly as she lay in her bed. "It's good to be home." She announced.

* * *

><p>The next day the X-Men went out to school, leaving Kitty with Jean, Scott, Professor X and Storm (Logan had gone off on the open road).<p>

Around noon, Jean and Scott went out of a date. The professor was in his office and Storm was watering the plants.

Inside her room there was no sign of Kitty. Just a note on the wall where anyone could see it. Just in case, there was more than one copy.

_Gone out._

_Sorry, just wanted some fresh air and to get outside for a little bit._

_Be back by three at latest._

_Kitty_

* * *

><p>Kitty sat on the bus as she travelled to the Brotherhood place. She wanted to visit Lance, definitely couldn't walk there with a broken leg and wasn't legally old enough to drive without an adult in the seat.<p>

Behind her a teenager made a joke about mutants. Kitty glared at him. When he saw her rapidly fading bruises, crutches and arm in a sling he instantly jumped to the conclusion that she wouldn't be much trouble.

"So, you're a mutant. What's your power? The ability to crack mirrors as you walk past them?" He laughed.

"If that were a mutant power, I'd have to invite you to the Institute." Kitty said, glaring at him. She spun back around and scowled, looking at the seat in front of her.

"So what happened to your face? Get into a fight with a walnut?"

"How would I fight your brain without damaging the rest of you?"

There was a clap from the back. "You go girl!" Someone shouted.

The boy frowned, about to reply, when Kitty cut in. "You know what? I just got out of the hospital, I'm itching for a fight, I've fought everything from giant robots to mutants controlling metal, and I have the power to take your tiny brain out of your head. _Literally_." She emphasised the word and stuck her hand out through the closed window, grabbed a leaf and phased her hand back through the glass. "So I wouldn't go messing with me right now."

The boy decided it might be better for his health to shut up.

Kitty felt slightly bad about threatening him, but really, he was a moron. Who picked a fight with someone for the reason that they have super-powers and could therefore defeat them?

* * *

><p>Kitty hobbled off the bus and made her way over to the brotherhood house. It was hard going for a bit until a little girl came up to her. "Do you want some help?" She asked.<p>

"Thanks, but I… oof." Kitty grimaced as her crutch twisted. The girl caught her. "Where are you trying to go?"

"To the brotherhood house." Kitty answered honestly.

"Are you a mutant?" The girl asked as she pulled her up.

"Uh… yes."

"A mutant saved my life two weeks ago." The girl said. "I was at the high school to see a debate my older sister was giving in class, and there was a fight between the X-people and the Brothershood. Then the x-men came. One used laser vision to knock the wall down, and another made a slide of ice. But then it cracked as me and Jenny slid down it. But then a blue guy who was all fuzzy caught us and suddenly we were on the ground."

Kitty looked at the girl curiously. "What's your name?"

"Ellie. It's really Eloise but everyone just calls me Ellie."

"I'm Kitty."

"You weren't at the fight. What group are you in?"

"I'm an X-Man."

"So why are you going to visit the brotherhood?"

"My boyfriend is a member of the brotherhood." Kitty shrugged with her one good shoulder. Ellie took her hand and started to help her. Kitty didn't resist.

Ellie kept talking about her twin sister Jenny, older sister Anna, and everything else.

After a few minutes they reached the Brotherhood home. "I'm not allowed in." Ellie said. "Mum said not to go into any of the mutant places. I think the rule is stupid but she's my mum, so I have to do it."

Kitty smiled. "I understand. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. And if you see him, could you tell the fuzzy blue guy who saved my life that I say thank you?" Ellie asked as Kitty hopped in.

Kitty grinned. "Course I can."

And the little girl left.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door at the Brotherhood place as Fred flipped through the channels. Toad sat next to him. Lance was in his room on the guitar.<p>

Lance had gone back to his normal self ever since Kitty woke up. The talked practically every day, and Lance had visited her twice, both times late at night.

Someone knocked again. Todd looked around and sighed. "I'll get it." He said, standing up and hopping to the door.

"Hi Toad." Kitty said sunnily. Her face had make-up on to conceal the healing bruises, and despite the sling, leg in a plaster and crutch under an arm she looked perfectly happy. "Is Lance here?"

"Uh… yeah, yo." Toad shook his head and hopped back. "I'll just go get him." He hopped up the stairs and knocked on Lance's door.

"Yeah?" Lance called. Todd opened the door to find Lance strumming on his guitar, looking at a sheet of music. "What's the matter, Toad?"

"You got a visitor at the door, yo." Toad pointed down the stairs. Lance glanced up. "Who is it?"

"Kitty-Cat."

Lance's eyes widened. "She's outta the hospital?"

"Either that or the hospital moved onto our doorstep." Toad shrugged as Lance walked out of the room and ran down the stairs. Kitty was waiting for him.

"Hi Kitty." Lance ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of the house. "Hi." Kitty smiled as Lance shut the door behind him.

Lance looked down to see Kitty's injuries. "You look better."

"I feel better." Kitty smiled. "Doctor says it'll take about a month and my arm'll be better, but the leg has to support the entire system. But I'll be running again in two months."

"How'd you get here?" Lance asked as they sat down on the doorstep.

"Oh, I took the bus. Then a very sweet little girl helped me the rest of the way." Kitty shrugged, resting her crutch against the door.

"I guess your team-mates aren't happy with you being here then?"

"They don't know." Kitty shrugged. "Most of them are at school, Scott and Jean went out together somewhere, Logan's been out for a week, and I snuck out. I left a note."

Lance smiled. "Good to know. Do they still want to kill me?"

"Nah. I think that the brotherhood/X-men relationship is back to just simple rivalry. But again, you might want to see how long you can wait before starting a battle because of boredom or whatever causes you to battle us." Kitty touched his arm gently as she teased him.

Lance paused. "I guess the brotherhood fight the X-men cause it's a habit." He said. "Mystique brought us all together for that reason, and then the rivalry was already up. And then there was our first real battle – remember, with that interdimensional thing and blue-boy was stuck in some parallel universe or something?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, it was just habit. And no, we never actually hated you guys. I think we were mostly resentful that you won every time. Of course, you always winning came in handy when we were on your side. Remember the first time that happened?"

"Yeah. The Juggernaut." Kitty nodded. "I wonder what happened to him."

"So that's the answer to your question." Lance sighed and gently stroked her hair. "We could have avoided a lot if I had just answered it when you asked it."

Kitty shrugged. "Hey, someone was bound to end up really hurting someone eventually. It was just lucky that it was us. Otherwise… well, there'd be no way to convince anyone that it was an accident even if it was if it had been someone else."

Lance sighed. "I guess."

Slowly Kitty leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his. Lance kissed back, remembering not to hurt her. He carefully held her in his arms.

Their relationship had always been walking on a tightrope. Kitty and Lance were dating while Shadowcat and Avalanche had to fight. Sure the past few weeks had rocked them, but they had stayed on balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I'm done. Finished. This is a long chapter to finish it off. Nice happy ending. Bit sappy, but oh well. <strong>

**I though Ellie should come back in as I never explained why there was a nine year old at high-school. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. ****I think I'll keep Principal Clarkson in some of my other stories… **

**Let me know what you think of it! Thanks so much to all my reviewers.**

**Bye!**


	15. The Epilogue

_**Off Balance**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen – The Epilogue<p>

"What happened to you?" The boy asked. Kitty sighed. He'd been the fifth person to ask her so far, before the bell even went. Why did so many of the humans act like they cared about a mutant? Or maybe it was some sort of hideous bet.

"I fell." She said shortly.

"No kidding." The boy blinked. "So I'm guessing your power isn't to fly… or did it just cut out or something?"

"No, I can't _fly_." Kitty grimaced. But this one sounded like he actually cared, so until he said something rude she'd keep her tongue civil. "I walk through walls."

"Oh yeah, I saw you on the T.V." The boy nodded.

"Oi, Nick! Let's go!" one of his friends yelled out.

"Gotta go." 'Nick' shrugged. "I hope you get better soon."

Then he left.

"Hey Kitty, need a hand?" Rogue asked, taking her by her good hand and helping her. Rogue grabbed Kitty's bag. "Thanks." Kitty nodded.

"So did you enjoy your little visit to see your boyfriend?" Rogue asked. "You've got geometry first up, right?"

"Yeah… wait, how did you know about Lance?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide.

"You said you were too sick to be around prejudice and then you pulled yourself out of your room once there was no-one to watch you. Jean or Scott would have taken you to the movies or a diner or something if you wanted to get out. We're not idiots."

"Oh. Right." Kitty felt silly as she limped into class. People stopped talking and turned to stare at her in her casts. It made a change from being stared because she was a mutant.

"So…"

"Yeah, I had an okay time." Kitty nodded. Rogue helped her into her seat and passed her her bag. "Thanks again."

"Hey, we're a team, right? We'll help. You gonna be okay today?"

"Yeah. Bobby's in this class with me, so I won't be alone."

Just then Bobby walked in the class too as the bell rang. "Hey Rogue, hi Kitty." He said, sitting next to her.

"I'd better go." Rogue said reluctantly. "I'll see you at lunch."

Then she left.

Ms. Hawkins entered the classroom **(season 2, episode 5 – The Beast of Bayville) **and look at Kitty. "What happened to…" She asked slowly.

"I fell." Kitty replied, blushing as she looked at her crutch leaning against the desk and her arm in a sling.

"Okay then. Class, turn to page 197 and start…"

* * *

><p>Lunchtime.<p>

Kurt had shared Kitty's last lesson with her and was helping her to the lunch table where the X-Men were sitting. "Thanks." Kitty said as she sat down.

"No problem." Kurt shrugged and sat down next to her.

"So how're you going today, Kitty?" Rogue asked.

Kitty thought for a moment. "I guess I'm okay." She said slowly. "Thanks all you guys for helping me."

"Hey, we'll support you no matter vhat." Kurt smiled. "Even vhen it comes to dating a brotherhoodmember."

Bobby shrugged. "Sure. If you say it was an accident, I'll believe you. And it's your life. We can't decide for you."

Kitty grinned and bit into a sandwich. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Nice job blowing up the school!" A guy said as he brushed past their table, glaring at the mutants.

Rogue snorted. "No better line than _that_?" She snapped. She shook her head and turned to her friends. "Honestly Kitty, you could really be dating a lot worse than Lance. Even Scott admits it."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Well, not _aloud_… but remember that clone? X23? And how I touched Ray and Scott? Well, I got a bunch of Scott's memories…" Rogue shrugged. "Course that was before all this happened, but still."

"Thanks." She was saying that a lot today.

The subject changed, but even after they all finished eating, no-one left except to put rubbish in the bin. Kitty knew it was to keep her company as she couldn't move unless necessary.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. "Oh shoot, I've got Ms. James next." Kitty muttered, standing up unsteadily. "<em>And <em>the classroom's on the other side of the school."

Kurt shrugged. "I can teleport you there if you want…"

"No… she'd throw a fit."

"So?"

Kitty started to walk. All three of the senior X-men still at school walked with her. Eventually they got to the classroom, a little bit late.

"You're late. Destroying more of the school, are we?" Ms. James asked. Then she realised that Kitty was limping with a broken leg, a broken arm and healing bruises.

"What happened to you?" For a moment she forgot that they were mutants – she was talking as a mother and a teacher, genuinely concerned for what happened to one of the students.

"I fell off a cliff." Kitty explained as she sat at her table next to Amara. The others had to leave.

"You okay?" Amara whispered as Ms. James began to talk.

"I'm fine." Kitty smiled and began to write.

* * *

><p>Her brand-new phone in her pocket vibrated. Slowly, Kitty pulled it out and looked at the text message. Caller I.D. said it was from Lance.<p>

_Hope ur 1__st__ dy bak is gng wll._

_Srry again._

_Luv u_

Kitty wrote down notes, but sneakily typed a few letters in her mobile phone while listening to Ms. James as well. It's rude to stare and no-one wanted to look at Kitty's hurt form, so even Ms. James didn't notice her secretly texting slowly.

Amara did, of course, but didn't say a word. Just winked.

**_Thx._**

**_Dont wrry abt it. Nt ur fault._**

**_Luv u 2._**

Kitty hit send, then started paying closer attention to Ms. James when her phone rung again. She covertly opened it and read the message.

_Good 2 hear._

_Wht about a d8 2nite? New pizza place jst opend._

_:)_

Very carefully, Kitty typed a reply.

**_Pck me up 8?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope none of my readers deleted me off their alert lists yet. The voices in my head kept telling me that Off Balance wasn't finished yet so I listened to them.<strong>

**My last ending tied up most of the loose ends but it still seemed a bit too sappy. And the ending sentence – 'they hadn't fallen off balance'? Yeah, I needed something a little bit better that let's you know that **_**this **_**story is over but Kitty and Lance didn't vanish off the face of the earth once they finished that little adventure.**

**Hope you guys liked my story. I'm pretty sure that the voices are satisfied now, so...**

**:)**


End file.
